The present invention relates to an improved system for attaching a set of strings to a musical instrument such as a guitar.
Various string securing arrangements have been used for guitars and other stringed instruments. Active musicians may have to restring an instrument such as a guitar weekly. Typically, one end of the string has been attached to a bridge pin affixed to the body of the instrument and the opposite end threaded through a hole in a post rotatably positioned in the head of the instrument. This procedure is time consuming and moreover laminated strings used for lower frequency sounds are subject to delamination during repeated winding around the post. This is due to the fact that the tightening may simply apply stresses to the inner core of the string. Such delaminated strings are subject to changes in tone. A further disadvantage of this system is that the sharp end of the string can subject the musician to puncture wounds. An alternate system that has been utilized has been to provided double beaded strings wrapped around a groove around a hollow annular bead. The bead is placed over a post. A disadvantage of this system is due to the fact that conventional rotatable posts cannot be used in conjunction with the strings but rather a different system of attachment of the strings to the head has to be provided.